


Sandwiches

by FieldKit (SamMasterson)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Delphi Squad, Fluff, Gen, it's Give Ambulon Some Love hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamMasterson/pseuds/FieldKit
Summary: Ambulon isn't feeling well. Pharma and First Aid are acting suspicious.





	Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to Kiwi @splitmedic on tumblr for listening to my silly ideas

Ambulon wasn’t entirely sure when his coworkers had begun conspiring against him. Maybe it had started around the time First Aid began pulling Pharma back around the corners of hallways, only the sibilance of his whispers echoing down to where Ambulon stood, waiting and confused. Maybe it had begun in earnest a few days ago, when he had walked into the kitchen to find First Aid suddenly swallow his giggles and Pharma school his own features into something more like annoyance than amusement. Ambulon wasn’t sure, because he’d been so tired lately; they all had been, since the supply shuttle was late for the second month in a row, but Ambulon was also fairly certain he was coming down with a mild virus, and was even more under the weather than he usually would have been.

At any rate, it had only been a couple of weeks of odd behaviour at the very most, and Ambulon’s suspicious nature that had kept him alive for all these years had been soothed by the fact that First Aid had continued to fuss over him and chatter and cling as he had always done, even before Pharma had been transferred to be their Chief Medical Officer. Pharma’s usual distant snappishness was still tempered by the occasional gentle shoulder squeeze and energon cubes brought to Ambulon’s desk when he worked late. Nothing about life at Delphi had changed besides the fact that First Aid was helping Pharma settle further into their makeshift home. So what if the two of them were acting conspiratorial? It certainly wasn’t anything to do with Ambulon… was it?

It turned out that when the two of them finally struck, he didn’t even see it coming.

It had been a routine morning, with Pharma making the rounds in post-op while First Aid and Ambulon took inventory and tidied the operating room. Ambulon had just straightened up from inspecting the autoclave, leaning against the wall a bit as he blinked away his fatigue and popped some of the struts in his lower back. The only warning he received was the sound of Pharma entering the O.R. and closing the door behind him and an impression of red and white as First Aid shifted into Ambulon’s peripheral vision.

“Ambulon sandwich!”

He didn’t have time to jump at First Aid’s shout before he was suddenly squished in between two enthusiastic supporting embraces, First Aid laughing and nuzzling at his cheek while Pharma gave Ambulon a gentle peck on the top of his helm, accompanied by a smug, “Got you.” Ambulon himself was protesting loudly but without any real effort and demanding to know what in the world a “sandwich” was and why they thought he was one.

He couldn’t believe it. They actually had been scheming this whole time, Ambulon realised, doing his best to hug them back. He should have known.

After a relentless snuggle session — during which Pharma gave him a non-negotiable prescription for bed rest today and tomorrow and shorter workdays for the next few weeks, as well as a promise that First Aid and himself would take it easy today as well; while First Aid supplied a not-entirely-helpful explanation involving an Earth food made out of “bread” with fillings (“Butter, sometimes,” he’d said, “and that makes you the butter in the sandwich”) — they’d finally all let go and gone about the rest of their morning.

At another pointed look from Pharma, Ambulon relented and went back to his hab; still tired and very much looking forward to sleeping, but now with a pleasant warm glow in his chest.


End file.
